


金色禁脔

by Miss_孔甲乙 (Kin_Jia_Yi)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 博君一肖, 战山为王, 连琑反应 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, 人与妖, 博肖衍生, 苦行僧博/兔子妖赞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kin_Jia_Yi/pseuds/Miss_%E5%AD%94%E7%94%B2%E4%B9%99
Summary: 是诡计也是爱意，是破戒也是渡劫。
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 8





	金色禁脔

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源《倩女幽魂》，但全文与之没有挂钩。

事情刚发生时，王一博还存有一丝理智。

他看着那虎皮毯子上侧卧着的人，一旁的红烛映着他的半边脸，一副被玩弄坏了的模样。

看着他水光潋滟楚楚可怜的眸子，看着他身上挂着的几条被自己撕下来的薄纱，闻着空气里馥郁的麝香，下腹烫热硬挺，脑中却回响着昨晚念的心经。

**“** **色欲嗔痴，梵往皆空** **”**

但下一刻，他看到自己的手指，直直地向着那妖孽胸前的红点捏去，触上凸起的肉粒时，毯子上的人似乎受不了刺激，嘤咛一身扭过脖子望来。

动作间，后面那处销魂窝里流出白色浊液，王一博看着那潺潺流出的脏污，心里却得到了前所未有的满足。

他总算回忆起之前的事，想起自己被一只兔妖骗着吃了一大块龙涎，之后便意识迷蒙。

对了，那个妖孽叫什么，叫……肖战…

是了，那只还欠一点点道行就可以飞升的兔妖叫肖战。

王一博混沌的眼睛突然有了一丝神彩，他抓着地毯上肖战的脚踝，狠狠的往一旁压去，让那人腿间春色横呈，却看见干干净净的桃色性器半软着，一圈细软的耻毛上，还残存着肖战自己射出的热液。

王一博瞳孔一缩，似乎是再也忍不住了，抓住肖战的腰，滚烫的阳物堪堪抵上那处，便急急的一插到底。

硕大的冠头狠狠抵上穴道内那块凸起，使得已然快昏死过去的兔妖突然睁开眼，高亢的尖叫着，那余音像是仙鹤留下的一片羽毛，在王一博的心口一搔，让他深埋在肖战体内的阳物又大了一圈。

再也不愿忍耐，掐着青紫遍布的腿根便狠狠操干起来。

“啊……啊……嗯……不要了…………啊……仙长不要了，奴家……要被肏死了，啊……” 过于激烈的顶撞让肖战如沉瀚海，只能抓着身下的虎皮地毯，伸出胳膊，小手软软的抵在王一博的小腹上，哭叫着求饶。

“啊……好仙长，留我一条命，以后要怎么肏都成，啊……” 一句哭叫没完，王一博从他身体里退出来，之前几次射入的白浆堵不住便流了出来。

他扳着肖战的腰，把人抱到跨间坐着，硕大的阳物急不可耐的滑入软烂的后穴里，使得两人都迎着波涛情潮喟叹出声。

“嗯……你……你使诈给我下药时，可有要被肏死的算盘呢” 王一博腰间不停地向上律动起来，每次都深入的抵上最要紧的地方。

王一博抱着肖战的腰，在他耳边说道 “你若没有这种打算，那是该惋惜，千年修行毁在我的垮下” 

说完，他的腰加快耸动，这姿势让肖战如同融化了一般，只能攀着王一博的肩膀，睁大双眼，唇边留着涎水，已然被肏得失了魂般。

几番律动间，肖战感觉腹下一阵酸胀，控制不住的颤抖起来，呻吟声娇媚入骨，就这样被肏得泄了出来，精元黏在两人腹间。

高潮的余韵久久不去，使得后穴的软肉紧紧缠上阳物，承受了几下研磨顶撞后，腹中一烫，再次被灌满男人的热液。

**此处春情汹涌**

**只叫屋外的雪都染上了桃色**

寅时已过，风卷着雪渣刮打在窗户纸上，却窥不见屋里的淫乱之相，从门栓到床榻间，满地都是两人的衣物。

素雅的道袍和娇艳大胆的纱衣卷做一团，远处的梳妆镜上喷洒的热液已经凝结，昭示着曾有人对着镜子被肏，看着紫红的硕大之物在自己体内抽插进出。

一边的书桌上糟杂一片，墨汁泼洒着，那是有人把妖物御在胯下时留下的。

**满屋淫靡色，不及榻上臣。**

**夜，还很长** **……**

天亮时，下了大半个月的雪，终于停了。

肖战睁眼时，已然接近晌午，浑身的酸麻以及后穴的痛感，使得昨夜的记忆如潮涌来。

肖战捏了捏还僵着的胳膊，呆愣着似乎反应不过来。

良久。

“来人” 肖战对着门口一喊，楼里的小厮进来。

“肖公子，可是要沐浴”

“嗯，添了热水帮我找身衣服来，寻常百姓家的便可” 肖战懒懒的道。

“是，公子稍等 ” 小厮应下，转身下楼提水去了。

肖战缓缓挪到床边，打颤的双腿虚浮着站起来，浑身遍布青紫掐痕，脖颈后的齿印还深深的刻着。

肖战闭眼，运足内力调息半刻，才把欢爱过后的无力感屈走。

小厮在屏风外一桶一桶的打着热水，蒸腾的水气快要打湿墙上的画时，肖战进了浴桶，哗哗的水声从房间里传来。

沐浴完，他便穿好衣服出门了，小厮来时，只见凉掉的洗澡水，以及屋内等着他打扫的狼藉。

城南的一处小桥下，王一博正拿着手里的罗盘，看着指针一会儿向东一会儿向西，脑子里却出着神。

桥下的小溪已经结冰，下了良久的雪盖着厚厚的一层，然而就在这雪层下，有一条缓缓向王一博靠近的爬行痕迹。

耳边突然袭来杀意，王一博一惊，脚下点地向桥上飞略而去，一片削铁如泥的鳞片擦着他的耳朵过，斩了他几根头发。

再不敢分神，王一博抽出腰里的剑，向桥的另一边一指，冷淡的道 “出来吧”

话音落，桥对面虚影一晃，闪出一个身着紫衣的女子，正瞪着眼看王一博，口中恨恨 “你这个该死的道人，到底要如何才肯放过”

王一博眼皮都不抬，抖了抖手里的剑，说道 “蛇妖杀人，我便杀蛇妖”

女子一愣，然后弯起眼睛笑了，却是讽刺的意思 “道长不问我为何杀人便要杀我，那若是人不问缘由就杀了妖，又该当何论”

王一博不动，说道 “不知何论，但今日你必须得死”

那蛇妖听到这话，却无甚反应，只挑了挑眉毛，冲王一博挑衅道 “既然仙长执意杀我，那动手就是，何必多言” 说完便向王一博抛出三只鳞片，杀意再起。

王一博起身闪避，剑身上可见梵文，他脚下一闪，已然到了蛇妖身后，手上快的看不清如何动作，一条金色的绳索便缠上蛇妖身体。

那妖大惊，没料到她杀招还未出便被擒住，正欲化了真身遁去，眼前剑芒已起，腹部剧痛，眼前一黑便倒在了地上。

王一博在她身后，手里还拿着剑，脸上还留着一丝戾气，手臂一晃，捆住蛇妖的绳索便飘到他袖中。

王一博见那妖物被剑气打昏，走到一旁去，想收了她的丹元，却听妖物呢喃些什么，口中鲜血吐个不停，听不真切。

于是王一博上前，正欲附耳细听时，突见蛇妖眼睛一睁，手下翻出一把匕首，往王一博心口刺去。

事情发生的太快，王一博来不及做反应，正打算挨这么一下，再杀了这妖时，身边忽的晃来一片白影，裹着他退到三丈远去。

险险避开匕首的刀芒，却也失了良机，紫色的影子一晃，伴着浓浓的血腥气，逃了。

“该死” 王一博沉着声音吼道。

身后传来一阵清淡的男声，肖战抓着王一博的胳膊，保持着把他带来时的姿势，在王一博耳边暧昧低语 “仙长莫要生气”

王一博皱眉，甩开人的胳膊，回身看着肖战，见他穿着白色的绒毛大氅，脸上正挂着十成十的笑容，一副讨好模样。

“奴家在她身上摸到了这个” 说着，肖战从手下拿出一只木牌，上面刻着繁复的家纹。

“…………” 王一博沉默。

这只兔妖修行太深，且丹元纯洁，未染杀戮，乃是勤勤恳恳修炼来的功德，抓也抓不得，打又打不过。

王一博一撇嘴，转身便走，却又听肖战道 “道长要捉妖，我可以帮你啊”

王一博转身，看着肖战说道 “帮着人缉杀妖类，你不怕被记恨吗”

肖战一愣，好看的眼睛眨了眨，笑嘻嘻的说道 “它们当下还是拿我没办法的”

“…………”王一博再次沉默

“况且……” 肖战走近，手里捏着大氅上的绒毛，低低的说 “奴家已经是道长的人了，当然是跟着自家夫君了”

“荒谬” 王一博甩袖离开

“哈哈哈哈哈” 身后，肖战清朗的笑声传来，王一博只当没听见。

当夜天朗气清，天空耷拉着几颗星子。

**黄昏的风里带了点暖意，照见桥上一前一后走远的两个人。**


End file.
